


The Long Way Back

by Shadowfax214



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clerith, First Date, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfax214/pseuds/Shadowfax214
Summary: Cloud and Aerith have finished their date. What does the walk back to their rooms have in store for them?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Long Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Within so many of my previous works, I like to explore feelings and emotion but I always accompany this by showing the darker tones of FF7. I wanted to do something different here and write a short story that was uplifting and happy. The point of this minor AU is to ask what would Cloud and Aerith have said to one another if they were never interrupted by Cait Sith stealing the Keystone? (And by consequence, have to chase him all around the Gold Saucer.)
> 
> This is the small telling of my take on that, Thank You for reading, and enjoy!

“I had fun tonight, let’s go together again..............”

They had just gotten off the gondola ride. Cloud had more than enough memories to last a lifetime from the date’s events, and the night wasn’t over yet.

The blonde man looked distracted, poorly focused, confused. There was almost a mystery surrounding his behavior as the unknowledgeable mercenary stared back at the flower girl gazing deeply into his eyes. Aerith had something on her mind as the seconds ticked by slowly.

“You don’t like being with me?”

Alarm bells went off in Cloud’s head. He didn’t mean for that to be the subject of their conversation at all. His tongue almost tripped over his teeth as he searched for the right words to throw back at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Shaking his head left to right frantically, he said the only answer that stumbled out of his mouth.

“That’s not it..........”

The reply had come poorly, and the scared swordsman wished he had phrased it better than he did. More than anything, Cloud wanted to spend more time with Aerith and get to know her better in the future. The main problem was the young man was inexperienced with dating and even more out of touch with talking. Aerith had just spoken all about wanting to meet him. Wanting to be closer to him, what did that mean?

(“Why did she say all of that up there? What was she talking about?”)

“I’m glad................”

The quick-witted woman looked at her date with intrigue and kindness. She put no distrust or space between them. The flower girl put her arms behind her back and leaned forward to study his face closer. She had a habit of doing this every time Cloud looked uncomfortable and lowered his eyes to look at the ground. The act would always help those lovely green eyes stare into the depths of the shiny blue orbs that framed the front of the swordsman’s face.

“Next time we come, let’s take our time and go on more rides.”

There was a smile on Aerith’s face. What was this thing she just said about next time? Did this mean she wanted to go on more dates with him? Cloud had to fight internally to keep his face from getting red. He desired so much to say something smart right here. To say something with meaning and show this wonderful person that he needed to feel the same way. There was such an internal struggle to cherish this moment and embrace the person in front of him reaching out. That was trying to touch his fragile and gentle heart.

For the moment, the only thing Cloud could do was nod. And for the time they were together in this time and this place, Aerith understood his nonverbal communication. The flower girl stood straight back up and chuckled politely for a quick second.

“Oh, look at the time. We’d better get going.”

Not a bad idea, perhaps a walk would clear his head. Help him talk more, and maybe he could escape the rest of this date without looking like such a quiet fool.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you back.”

Aerith grinned happily and took Cloud’s hand before he could take a step. The swordsman could not help but blush this time. The girl in the pink dress gave an easy request.

“The long way back, I hope.”

Cloud gave a quick smirk and nodded in response. He felt better than he did a minute ago.

“If that’s what you want.”

-

The room was empty, and this was the perfect opportunity to swipe the Keystone.

Cait Sith moved through the space without any problems or people to stop him. The shiny orb glowed in the dark as the toy cat held it up in the moonlight peering through the window. Finding the key to the Temple of the Ancients proved to be no trouble at all.

“Now.............no one can stop them. Shinra will finally have the Promised Land.”

Walking out of the hotel, Cait Sith hopped the rest of the way to the giant lobby in the Gold Saucer center. He looked both ways before moving to the monorails entering and leaving the massive landing platforms ahead of where he was standing.

“That was almost too easy.”

-

“Wait, let’s stop here. Come on, Cloud.”

Aerith had dragged her partner’s hand across the platform boundary towards a kiosk by the wonder square.

“Shouldn’t we be getting back?”

The words spoken by the stoic fighter fell on deaf ears as he was dragged towards a brightly colored cart hovering over the entry stairs to a nearby arcade.

The setup boasted hundreds of flavor fusions and specialty treats. A sign above the window read.

{Name a flavor, we can scoop it for you.} 

“Ice cream? Really?”

The flower girl paused from the excited and hungry look she had on her face before meeting her bodyguard’s gaze.

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away. We didn’t eat before we went out an-”

Cloud did not mind getting Ice Cream, and he needed to put up or shut up here.

“Oh, no, I was just surprised you wanted something for dessert this late. It sounds like a good idea.”

The swordsman pulled out the Gil and paid for two triple-layered cones. 

The attendant asked them both what flavors they wanted. Everything on the list looked great, but Aerith kept it simple.

“I’ll take chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate.”

The man nodded and created the first cone. The energetic girl waited on Cloud while tasting the delicious late-night snack.

“Strawberry, Vanilla, and Cherry, please.”

The flower girl gave Cloud a sweet wink as they walked over to a nearby table to eat their cones without spilling any of the contents.

“Look at you mixing it all up. You aren’t just eating that because I wanted you to get me one, right?”

Cloud couldn’t help but loosen his stature at the accusation. He pulled a spoon out from the wrapper and slowly started enjoying the dessert.

The taste was terrific. It was rare for Cloud to eat food like this, but his appreciation for the meal was heightened by the company he shared it with.

After sharing small talk with his date and getting halfway through the ice cream, Cloud started to study his surroundings. The park was still fairly busy, with many younger guests rushing through the stairs to the arcade especially. He would often hear an announcement over the sound system for the next Chocobo race or the wait times for the high-speed roller coaster.

The Gold Saucer was on a never-ending schedule, and many guests seemed never to sleep.

None of those things seemed to interest him though, right now the leader of Avalanche was preoccupied with the green eyes looking at him from across the table. Were those shiny orbs of emerald truth still staring deep into the depths of who he was?

“You know I’m surprised I was able to get you to come with me.”

Cloud had his spoon in his mouth and looked up while trying to finish a bite. He knew this probably made him look ridiculous, but he quickly caught himself and replied to his date.

“What makes you say that?”

The brunette sitting across from the blonde swordsman tilted her head to the side while studying her partner and appeared to be playing with some of her internal thoughts.

“The deal was for one date, wasn’t it? Have any other girls asked you to go on a date before Cloud?”

There it was; he was going to look like a bigger dork than he already felt. Cloud kept his head down and answered truthfully.

“No............this is the first one. My first one anyway.”

Aerith looked happy still. She felt for the defeated look on the mercenary’s face.

“Why so gloomy? I’m sorry..............it was an unfair question.”

Cloud looked back at his date, and he felt depressed because of the history lesson.

“You must think I’m some crazy, mixed-up kid or something.”

The florist didn’t laugh and wasn’t poking fun at the words.

“It’s ok if this is your first date Cloud........... If it helps....... you should know that this is only my second.”

Aerith had laid what was left of her ice cream down and took her bodyguard’s hand. It felt so soft and loving in the nighttime atmosphere.  
The stoic fighter looked surprised as he studied the flower girl’s face.

“Oh..........I figured you had probably done these kinds of things more than I have.”

The green eyes kept their soft, gentle glow, and for some reason, Aerith did not feel the need to let go of Cloud’s hand as she spoke over the volume of everything passing by their table.

“I think you are a kind, special, and very caring person who does everything in his power to protect the ones he loves the most.”

There was a slight gasp as the blue eyes felt a small sense of shock. They were not expecting to take in a compliment like that.

“But........... I don’t think I am any of those things. I don’t..........”

The girl from sector five moved over to sit right next to Cloud. She leaned her head against his shoulder so he could hear her talk better and wasn’t backing down.

“Well, it’s true, Mr. Merc, you have helped a lot of people with their problems whether you know it or not, and there’s a reason you are the leader of this group. It’s not because of the sword. It is because of who you are as a person, Cloud. I think you could do anything you set your mind to.”

The ice cream had sure helped as the power couple moved away from the wonder square back towards the walking platforms that led to the other end of the Gold Saucer. They could both see fireworks overhead as the couple stared at the roller coaster rails in the distance. The gondola ride was far away now, but they could also make its small box shaped figure out.

“We should be getting back. Come on, let’s go.”

-

Tseng lowered his helicopter down to the central station entryway of the Gold Saucer. Cait Sith was waiting for the chopper to arrive and threw the turquoise orb up into the hands of the leader of the Turks.

The tall, slender man studied the key before putting it in a briefcase and nodding at his agent.

“Well done, continue your mission. Look for ways to slow down their travel to the temple. Stay on alert.”

-

Cloud and Aerith walked down an unfamiliar path towards the hotel from the sightseeing section of their date into the passageways between the park’s main attractions. 

Skipping the fast-paced tunnels and rail trains that moved people from one end of the giant amusement park to the other in the blink of an eye, the young couple appeared to be taking the last part of the date slow.

The long walk back to their rooms and the talk that would come with it could help bring out any remaining feelings of the night.

Not having any idea what to say, the blonde decided to try something small and manageable.

“Did you get to try everything you wanted on this date?”

The internal screaming exploded in his mind after saying this. Cloud couldn’t believe he stepped in it this bad after asking such a loaded question, and he felt his heart drop in his chest.

Aerith turned and almost started laughing after listening to the swordsman strike up the next part of their conversation. She mercifully put her arm around Cloud’s to walk closer with him and looked back into his eyes for a quick second before giving her answer.

“Not everything, you know............. there’s other things we should try together someday. If we ever get the time.”

The answer calmed the mercenary down; maybe he could talk about that instead of asking such poorly phrased questions. Right now, the only thing that needed to be done was finishing this walk without making a bigger fool out of himself.

“Yeah...........that would be nice.”

Aerith’s smile never left. She looked happy, almost cheerful as the evening continued and the night grew darker. The moon could be seen in the distance. The amusement park looked beautiful with the bright, glowing lights of the skyscrapers and tourist attractions buzzing around their heads like giant beacons of hope and happiness as the cheers of people spending their money on games and rides filled the night sky.

“You looked adorable in that play, Cloud. I almost had to break away from my character’s lines to tell you how much I loved you playing the prince. The legendary hero Alfred! He rescued the princess and saved the day!”

Aerith decided to tease him about the play they both participated in when Cloud stopped walking for a second and hit the flower girl with a truth bomb that caused her to stop walking as well.

“But..............you did break character.”

The last ancient looked back at her date with surprise and mild confusion.

“What? No, I didn’t! I did a great job at being the princess who needed to be rescued by her prince! Just like the theater people trained me to act and speak.”

The girl’s response wasn’t given rudely but more from a playful point of view. Aerith didn’t know what Cloud was trying to get at with his point, but her playfulness didn’t lower because of the tone change.

“When I kissed your hand. You called me Cloud by accident. You were supposed to call me Alfred.”

For the first time of the night, Aerith looked surprised and tried to hold her feelings inward. She looked away for a second before composing herself and moved her face closer to her bodyguard’s. There was a hint of flustered thoughts building inside the energetic girl’s heart. She pushed these to the forefront of their talk and just decided to roll with them.

“Hee Hee..........so you noticed? Are you ok with that?”

The reply was a well maneuvered one, and Cloud had to think for a minute.

(“How does she always do that?”)

The emerald eyes shined in the evening atmosphere that hovered around their long walk. They looked hungry, almost ecstatic to drink in the words shared between the two young people sharing the end of an extended date. What would happen before the end of it if they just kept talking to each other?

It was now or never; the shy, awkward, introverted boy had to grow up. He had to become stronger and say what he was feeling. This wasn’t his childhood home, and this girl wasn’t someone he had a crush on. She was a person he cared for deeply. This time and this night would never get any easier to get the depths of his fear off his chest. It was time to say what he needed to or at least try.

“What if I said I was?”

Aerith wasn’t tripped up by this or uncomfortable at all. She held still for a minute before taking her bodyguard’s arm softly with her hands and pulling him in for a close embrace that the two had never experienced up until now. There was no mistaking this for what it was. The hug that followed filled them both with warmth and happiness that more than made up for the nighttime air’s lower temperatures.

Cloud felt surprised by his date’s willingness to hold onto him, but he handled the new situation well. Indeed, he had always wondered if he should hug Aerith, but the moment had never felt right. 

However, in this time and this strange, funny place. The merc felt happy; he felt safe, he felt whole. Every time Aerith would ask him to go on a date now, the strange young man would always say yes without hesitation.  
The magical girl had leaned her head against her partner’s chest and held it there for some time while humming softly to herself before letting go.

As they slowly broke apart, the girl from sector five stared at her date’s face for a few seconds before speaking very delicate words that meant a lot to her and, in turn, to him.

“Then I would say you’ve made me happier than you know, and I will always remember this night. Let’s keep going, Cloud........................ I want to keep embracing this moment................with you.”

The talk continued with happy words and reminiscence of the night they shared. As they entered the ghost section of the Gold Saucer, they both felt tired and cheerful of the date and the talk they shared after a long night had been spent together.

The walk up to the hotel was quiet and straightforward as the two lovebirds let go of each other’s hands so Cloud could open the large doors leading into the giant Inn that held all of their friends who were probably asleep in the late hours of the night.

The soft, delicate hands grabbed onto his wrist one more time before they had both ascended the tall staircase that led back to their rooms.

“Let’s not go up yet, come with me to the library. We can talk more in there before we go to bed.”

Cloud smiled and wasn’t afraid to show it in front of Aerith.

“Sure, if you want to.”

The library was downstairs next to the giant gift shop that was closed because of the time. It was quickly approaching midnight, but Cloud felt ready to talk to Aerith as long as she wanted to continue their date. In all truthfulness, he was praying internally that this night would never end.  
Because it was special to him, and she was special for sharing it.

The large room of books was left open, the lights were on, and nobody seemed to be using the space currently. It felt pleasant for both of them to sit down on one of the nearby couches and continue their night.

As long as they could keep it going, it was still special.

“What are you thinking about?”

Aerith asked the first question; Cloud tried to sit on the end of the red, leather upholstery. Still, his date immediately scooted closer to him so she could be right next to him. Their legs were practically touching when the swordsman gave his answer.

“How far all of us have come to get where we are now. We were just a ragtag group of misfits that didn’t have a prayer, and now we have the Keystone and are fighting Shinra and Sephiroth for the fate of the entire planet. And.........”

Aerith was intrigued that there was an “and” at the end of Cloud’s statement. He had paused after catching himself. She looked closely at his mouth before putting her hand on the side of his face in a loving touch that resembled the intimacy of the evening.

“And what Cloud?”

They were alone; the moment was right. He could say what he felt. There was no reason to hide.

“And I could never have made it here where I am now without you.”

Was there a tear in his eye? Cloud looked emotional; this man never looked emotional. What did he want to tell her?

Aerith shifted her weight to lean against Cloud’s torso as she put both of her hands on either side of the bodyguard’s face.

“You are stronger than you realize, Cloud. You’re so special, and you don’t need me to do what you have already done with everyone. You saved me back in Midgar; you helped Barret fight his past demons, and yo-”

Cloud wasn’t going to let Aerith continue. He took his date in his firm, muscular arms and pulled her close to his body without any sense of patience or trepidation. Aerith almost squeaked at being moved quickly but returned the strong embrace with her own as their noses almost touched. The two were in a very compromising position on the furniture together as Cloud felt the cares of the world break down into nothing as he held his date close to his body.

He was trying to be careful about where he put his hands while talking to his beautiful date in a dangerously close face to face.

“It’s because of you I could do all of those things. Stay with me and we can finish this together. The planet, Sephiroth,  
Shinra.................everything. We can do this if we all stay together. We can overcome anything.”

They both felt so full of wonder and didn’t want the night to end. After holding onto her bodyguard for some time and talking to him about her excitement for the future visit to the Temple of the Ancients, the flower girl gave a simple thought that was echoed before they both separated their bodies and walked away from the library together. They had been lucky enough to have the whole room to themselves the entire time.

“We should do this again...............soon.”

The swordsman felt the same way.

“Yes.............we should.”

Cloud led Aerith upstairs to her room after a few more soft lines of happy tones and lighthearted compliments. They shared a kindhearted goodbye before the flower girl wished her date a good night and went to bed.

One last thing was said before the door was closed.

“Cloud..............”

He had almost turned around. The swordsman looked back at the gap in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

Aerith was still smiling.

“I loved everything we did together, and I’ll always remember it..........”

Cloud was smiling now. The flower girl had more to say.

“It’s ok to kiss the girl goodnight too.”

They were both beaming at one another as Cloud started to look embarrassed.

“I’ll try to remember that.................for next time.”

Aerith took that as a compliment and whispered her goodbye.

“Good..................goodnight Cloud.”

Feeling the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders, the buoyed hero walked back towards his room when something outside a nearby window caught his eye.

Cait Sith was walking back towards the hotel, and he was alone. It was almost one in the morning, and the cat was looking in both directions before walking up to the main entrance to see if anyone was watching for him.

Cloud folded his arms and stared intensely towards the mysterious scene.

(“I hope this isn’t what it looks like.”)

Quickly running into his room and looking for the Keystone confirmed his worst fears. The key was missing, and the group leader had a good guess who had just stolen it.

(“Dammit! I’ll take care of this...............”)

As the toy cat opened the door to the hotel slowly and closed it behind him without making any noise, a voice sounded over the silence that startled the slippery friend.

“Have a good night Cait Sith? Go anywhere special?”

Cloud was standing on the stairwell staring down at the thief. His eyes were as cold as frost. He knew what had happened and was going to deal with the problem before he went to bed.

(“At least he didn’t interrupt my time with Aerith.”)

“Damn.”

Cait Sith pulled out his radio and delivered a quick message.

“I’ve been discovered. Proceed with the mission immediately! Over and Out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank You for reading and have a great weekend everyone!


End file.
